


A Good Boy

by backtofive



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Comedy, Fluff and Smut, M/M, slapstick Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 04:22:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4652097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/backtofive/pseuds/backtofive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How to spoil Fei Long, Asami, Kirishima and Yoh's plan in a simply (and innocent) act... by Takaba Akihito.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amelita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amelita/gifts).



Akihito sighed bored. "I should have stolen a bike or something," he thought.

Akihito absentmindedly surveyed his surroundings and noticed that an old lady was looking at him like he was about to commit a crime. Of course, his pants were torn at the knees and there was mud on his sneakers and ... Okay... She must be confusing him now with some kind of thug or thief or something. 'If I was really a thief, I wouldn't be wearing sneakers with holes on them. That's just a total giveaway,' he wanted to say, but instead chose to give her his best smile and asked, "Are you sure this subway station is still operating?" It was a pretty funny joke.

"Are you dumb?" The old lady answered, still silently judging him.

The smile died on his lips and he said "That was sarcasm, you Master Splinter."

Some teenagers in the background laughed and the offended old lady stepped back.

"Neh, neh, dude, you see that guy, he is my hero!"

Akihito smirked. He had just cursed poor Master Splinter and the ninja turtles would totally kick his ass if they were real.

Akihito needed a way to spend his time while waiting for the damn train to arrive or else he would surely explode. You can't leave a talkative person to do stuff alone the whole damn afternoon! That's just wrong. 

'I should know .... those cowards ...' he thought. Akihito was an intrepid boy. Adventurous, willful and very, very curious. 'They're just some pics!'

Akihito had heard about a money counterfeit scheme on a balcony apparently abandoned in a distant neighborhood in the city of Tokyo. Mitarai - his co-worker - had instructed him to go there and get a few pictures so they could share the pay after the news was published. Why wasn't Mitarai himself going there to get the pictures himself, you may ask? Because he's a damn cowardly asshole! That's why! Akihito was just a trainee, he shouldn't even be risking his life like that. But then again, it sounded like it could be an adventure, and he needed urgent money anyways.

Akihito was always a troublesome kid, not only getting in all kinds of trouble but also getting the people around him in trouble too. Takato and Kou - his best buddies - probably learned that from experience and that's why they weren't with him at the moment.

'I need older friends,' Akihito thought. Older, more powerful friends who wouldn't be afraid to be with him no matter what. 'Sexy, tall, manly and well dressed friends ...' Actually,that wouldn't really be considered a 'friend'... But a healthy 21-year-old guy can dream, right?

Kou had once told him to try to seduce a policeman. Takato, on the other hand, had said that only a strong and perverted man who would tie Aki to bed for extended hours of wild sex could tame such a wild and energetic creature.

Akihito had blushed and that was actually his "coming out" moment. Not that his friends minded.

A tall man dressed in a nice suit approached the platform, looking carefully around and talking quietly on the phone. That was one fine man! The suit appeared to have been tailor-made and the man fit the requirements of 'Sexy, tall, manly and well dressed' perfectly. The only problem, however, was that his features seemed too serious for a man who would be 'strong and perverted enough to tie him to a bed for extended hours of wild sex'. Well, maybe it was just the glasses and the short hair.

Akihito took a look at his own torn jeans. 'Maybe, if I was more nerdy ...' He currently looked like an orphan boy with such clothes on but he was coming from a stake out where he had met a few issues. Well, the important was that the police hadn't caught him sneaking into private property and the huge guard dogs hadn't bitten him. Thankfully. He liked dogs but he didn't want to become their food. Plus, he was pretty sure all the junk food he liked to eat so much would give them a stomachache.

Then again, he could explain that he was a trainee free-lancer photographer. Because that was totally charming.

You know what? The man is too serious and too boring to be attracted to. If he had a teasing smirk or something at least... Also, he has dark eyes, too common! Akihito liked green and... you know that yellowish color? Almost like... golden eyes? That would be a sight to behold, but truth be told, he has never actually encountered a man like that. Sadly. Not that it would make any difference to his sex life if he had. Akihito was too... inexperienced and rather shy when things came to sex. The man of his dreams would have to be too patient, or not patient at ALL to get into his pants. That made Akihito smirk himself.

The man was holding a leather suitcase and Akihito thought 'I bet the price of that thing is worth more than the rent of that shoebox I call my apartment'. He was probably right too. That's why the boy was so surprised when the man set the leather case on the dirty floor. 'Some rich people would get mad at you for doing that, buddy', he thought.

Two noisy brats were running around the platform and one of them dropped his strawberry flavored ice cream on the ground. Suddenly, his cry could be heard all over Tokyo - at least, according to Akihito. Despite not having much money to spend on himself, Akihito decided to buy another one for the child. He was a good boy after all.

"There, there," he said, patting the brat on the head. "Now, could you please stop running around?"

The boy nodded and in the next second, turned his back and start to running again.

"Oi, oi! Argh... Kids nowadays..." Akihito shook his head at the retreating back of the little boy. They are so reckless, stubborn, noisy and troublesome. So much like himself...

When Akihito looked back at the serious and handsome suit-and-glasses man, he was surprised to see that he was gone! Upon closer inspection, he could see the man's back several meters away now. That was okay since he wasn't Akihito's type anyways (with his common dark eyes). But... He had forgotten his expensive leather suitcase and Akihito would never forgive himself - well, maybe he would - if he didn't fix that. He was probably going to miss his train, but he didn't mind. If he forgot his bag somewhere and a nice someone gave it back to him, why he wouldn't be grateful? How about saving someone's day once in a while? Akihito was really a nice boy.

"Hey, sir, hey!! Wait up!" Akihito grabbed the suitcase and started after the man.

He didn't notice, however, that there was a tall Chinese man almost running after him, although still trying to keep his cool. But the moment Akihito hopped into another train, said Chinese man started to run. 'Kirishima, why did you gave the brat the thing?' Yoh, the chinese man, thought, but of course, as fate would have it, the brat was utterly oblivious to the whole casino deeds thing inside that suitcase, and what he had just gotten himself into. 

Kirishima, the bespectacled man who had not even noticed the existence of the brat, answered the phone with relief.

"Asami-sama ... Yes, it's done. Yoh has the deed. Fei Long will transfer the money to your account as soon as he gets his hands on the case ... I am coming back now ... Yes sir. "

Today was a good day. Kirishima was pleased with his impeccable performace. No bodies, no blood, no police, no nothing.

"Hey, sir ..." a voice sounded behind him and he would have ignored it completely if someone wasn't poking his shoulder annoyingly. "You forgot something."

The first thing Kirishima noticed when he turned around were those pretty eyes, blue as the sunny's day sky. And a playful smile. Then... to his absolute horror, the object that the pretty brat was holding in his petite hands... The leather suitcase. With the freaking deed in it. Asami was definitely going to kill him... If Fei Long's men didn't beat him to it.

"Who are you?! What are you trying to do?!"

"What? I'm Akihito, nice to meet you!"

"I asked you, what do you think you're doing!?" The bespectacled man seemed to be trying hard not to yell and Akihito snapped.

"Hey, buddy, your mom would be disappointed if she saw you talking to people like that! Especially when I'm the one who just retrieved your expansive suitcase- oi, are you even listening?" Akihito couldn't stand being treated so rudely.

But the man didn't seem to notice Akihito's displeasure, and was looking around frantically like a pyscho - not that it scared Akihito. "Hey, psycho, just say 'thank you' and we can move on! You could pay me back with a soda some other day but you're not my type, alright? Anyways-"

Suddenly, someone grabbed the collar of the back of Akihito's shirt and he fell back, clutching desperately onto the case while he was thrown out of the train one second before the door closed. The bespectacled man just stared at him with a shocked, totally dumbfounded expression. It would actually have be funny if his butt wasn't hurting so bad.

"What kind of a joke is this!?" Akihito looked back and behind him stood the biggest guy he had even seen. A foreign, probably European, guy with a 'very-bad-mood' looking face.

Since the man was huge, Akihito thought better than to pick a fight; one of the rare occasions that he actually listened to the unused part of his brain that keeps him sane.

"We're good, man, okay? Don't worry, I didn't break any bone in my ass-"

The man didn't even wait for him to finish what he was saying before grabbing the case with his giant hand.

"Hell no you don't! This is my friend's case, let it go!"

Said "friend" - a very competent crimelord's secretary that was lucky to have never met such a brat until now, who did nothing but ruin his peaceful life, and could certainly live without such a brat's interference - had already called reinforcements. In other words, Suoh. 

A blond man, almost as big as the bad-vibe giant guy number one came and suddenly grabbed the brat's wrist, since he refused to let his 'friend's' case go.

"Can you please kidnap me later?! I'm kind of busy here!" Akihito screamed in Suoh's face and people around them watched with amusement. "Is this a comedy show?" someone commented and it actually made Akihito think that it might be for a moment.

Suddenly, the giant guys whipped out guns from their holsters and pointed them at each other, with Akihito right smack in the middle. Ah, how could he ever have thought that this was a comedy show?

"Excuse me, big guys..." the boy said.

And made a run for it. 

While he was running, Akihito almost bumped into a handsome chinese man - that one day he would know as Yoh - who kind of seemed like his type, but still too serious and too chinese. He was hot, though.

There was a shootout when the gangsters of two nationalities met. Kirishima and Suoh's boss, the crimelord Asami Ryuichi would never be able to come to the conclusion of whether it was funny or embarrassing that the one who caused all this mess was just an oblivious brat. 

It was a good plan, actually. Even though the plan, coming from Fei Long, wasn't exactly very practical.

The deed of his clandestine luxury casino was with Asami for complicated reasons and they had made a deal that Asami would hand him the deeds back in enchange for a huge amount of money. But in order to outwit the Russian Mafia, they had planned a simple way for Kirishima to hand the case to Yoh without arousing suspicion by "forgetting" his case at the train station. The plan was that Yoh would come to pick it up after a few minutes.

Akihito would tell that was a stupid plan since everyone wore their usual designer suits and that wasn't discreet at all. Asami would probably agree with him, 10 points for the brat!

Sadly, the mafia russia wasn't as naive as Fei Long thought they were and found out about the stupid plan, thus explaining why Yuri (the uncle of Mikhail, the russia mafia boss. the big guy number one) was there, trying to steal the deed and meeting that damn brat who would not let it go.

"This is my friend's suitcase, and I'm not letting it go!" the brat bit Yuri's fingers before he was grabbed from under his arms by Suoh.

Suoh just throw the boy over his shoulder and made a run for it while Yoh, Yuri and a bunch of Asami's other men shot at each other.

"Hey buddy!" Akihito said "I'm fine! I can walk by myself."

But the giant blond guy didn't seem to hear any of it. He just ran up the stairs, ignoring all the shocked glances of people in the metro. Once outside, the man turned into a dead end and threw the boy behind a dumpster.

"Ouch, my ass!" Akihito's poor little butt was fated to suffer that day.

However, no matter what had happened so far, the boy just wouldn't let go of the case. His grip was surprisingly strong. Before Suoh got the change to take the case from the boy's strong hands, Yuri stepped in with a roundhouse kick aimed at Suoh's face.

"The Chuck Norris guy!" The boy screamed excitedly, just before the Russian gangster grabbed the briefcase and pull hard. Running out of patience, the big guy locked a handcuff through the case's strap, intending to bind it to him. Just as he was about to lock himself to the case, Akihito pulled it back and Yuri unintentionally locked the boy to the strap of the case instead.

Suoh rose from the ground and kicked the Russian's stomach, stopping only for a moment to realize that the suitcase was attached to the brat's wrist.

"Are you serious!?" This whole situation was really getting ridiculous. 

No choice, then. Suoh grabbed the suitcase and the kid came along.

They ran for several blocks and Akihito was barely able to even set foot on the ground because that big guy who was dragging him was so damn fast! 

They entered through the back door of a restaurant and the big guy picked up his phone.

"Kirishima? I got the case... and the brat."

"Forget the brat, we really need the case right now. I contacted Asami-sama and he has decided to set up another meeting with Fei Long's men since the Russians compromised the mission."

"Right."

"Suoh, tell me where you are, I'm going to pick you up. Asami-sama told me to get the case and bring it to him right away."

Suoh looked at the brat and sighed. 

The journey to the boss's office would have been absolutely awkard and silent... If not for a certain boy who couldn't close his mouth for more than two seconds.

"Why are you dragging me? I can walk by myself! Oh, that's a nice building! I mean, you guys still haven't told me me what's going on! Hey! Can you smell that? Someone is drinking some good coffee around here- oi, oi, stop dragging me!"

They entered the elevator and the bespectacled man pressed the button for the top floor.

"Don't you think elevators are kind of scary?" The boy asked, gazing up at the two men through his eyelashes. The bespectacled man rubbed his temple, willing himself not to lash out in annoyance, and the big guy sighed deeply.

By the time Kirishima knocked the mahogany door of his boss's office, the boy was already gagged with the big guy's tie.

"Come in."

Kirishima adjusted his glasses and went in first. "Asami-sama ..."

The man behind the expansive table was handsome and tall. He had black hair neatly combed back and was smoking Dunhills with an expression that was a mixture of boredom and irritation. His entire aura screamed power. 

"Did you bring the suitcase?"

"Yes, Asami-sama, but ..."

"But?" Asami frowned. "But"s were never good.

"There is an extra attached to the case. Don't worry, we'll get rid of it right away."

"Let me see it."

Suoh opened the door and pushed the boy into the room. Akihito stumbled in, all sorts of colorful curses flying out of his mouth. Fortunately, his words were unintelligible behind the gag.

Asami stood up slowly and stubbed his cigarette in the ashtray. There was something way too pretty in front of him and his interest was instantly piqued.

The boy was slim and pretty. He had golden hair and blue eyes. Daring and vibrant eyes. The gag was just the icing on the cake. Asami felt his cock twitch. His day just got better.

"How old is he?"

If Kirishima was surprised by the way Asami had forgotten about the important suitcase and was suddenly curious about the brat, he didn't show it.

"Takaba Akihito, 21 years old. Majoring in photography and working as a trainee in the local newspaper."

"Kirishima, you are really fast at researching people."

"He told me everything on his own accord. I didn't even need to ask about anything, but I will go check up on him later, if you wish."

"How did this happen? Why he is with the suitcase in the first place?"

Akihito wasn't paying attention to the men's conversation at all. He had finally found a man of his type. The man - the boss - was handsome, tall, had an aura of control and power and had amazing golden eyes! And he was totally well dressed. Akihito felt his cock twitch and tried to cover his arousal with the case.

"What a funny little thing we have here."

Apparently the bespectacled man had already told the boss about the entire day's events up to that point. Maybe Akihito should have paid more attention but he hadn't understood half of it. Then again, when Handsome Guy looked at him with such hungry eyes, he couldn't really even get his brain to function.

"Suoh, bring me a tool so I can remove the suitcase without removing his hand."

Akihito gulped.

"Yes, sir."

When the big guy reached the door, his boss spoke one more time. "And a new pair of handcuffs too."

"Yes, sir."

The boy felt goose bumps rising all over his skin. Something big was about to happen. 

Kirishima closed the door and Asami fixed a drink.

"Do you like to drink?"

The boy nodded since he couldn't speak with the tie gagging his mouth. 'Pepsi preferably... Though I'm okay with Coca-Cola too' he thought.

Handsome Guy approached and patted his head before pulling the tie off his mouth "Drink some, it'll feel better if you relax."

Akihito took a sip but spat it all on Asami's absurdly expensive suit.

"WHAT IS THIS? ACID!?"

"It was whiskey ..."

There was a knock at the door.

"Asami-sama."

"Suoh, get in. Put the items on the desk and leave."

The big guy put a pair of pliers and a handcuff on the table and dissapeard in the next instant.

"Holy mother of God!" Akihito said, wide-eyed. "How did you find such big pliers and handcuffs that fast? And oh my God, I just realized this suit must be really expansive and I'll be homeless before I finish repaying you for that."

Asami smirked. "I'm sure we can find another form of payent."

"Oh, okay!" The boy smiled and Asami found that overly cute. He couldn't wait to make that adorable smile a lewd one. "I'm feeling like a bussiness man right now! Let's negotiate! First of all... Oh wait, I forgot to comment that your office is really cool and... fancy! But... What were we talking about? Oh, the negotiations! I work as a photogr-"

Asami pulled his tie upwards and gagged the boy again. "Okay now, calm down. Breath."

Akihito took a deep breath and Asami realized that the boy had no objections to being gagged. That was weird but he liked it.

"Kirishima said you were trying to be a nice boy and retrieved the case he "forgot". He's usually very good at judging people's character... but I still have my doubts. That case was actually a very dangerous thing. I would hate to think that you had any bad intentions regarding that, making my 'partner' - the actual owner of that case - think I was fooling him or something." 

Akihito shook his head. 

"If you prove, however that you're nice as Kirishima think you are... I can forgive you for all the mess you made today... and for the ruined suit too."

Oh, Akihito definitelly could do that.

"What I propose is a game. Do you like games?"

The boy nodded furiously. He was actually better than Kou and Takato, he could beat that man no matter how challenging. 

Sadly for him, the game the handsome man had in mind was different. He used the pliers and cut the handcuffs off the boy's wrists only to take his shirt off and lock his wrists together again with the new pair of handcuffs. The boy looked at him confused and Asami smirked. That was probably part of the said game.

Pushing the boy towards the large leather sofa, Asami murmured "It's hard to believe you're 21 years old, but I'm lucky since you're old enough to play the game I have in mind." 

The boy fell on his back but it didn't hurt so he was okay with that. So stupidly naive!

"But you know, Akihito, since you ruined my suit I will have to take it off."

The man undressed like he was a model, staring at the boy's shocked eyes. Damn! He had a body like a model's too. Those taut muscles and chocolate abs, a few scars to make him even manlier and... Oh shit, Akihito was totally hard. 

"What is that?" Asami asked, looking at the boy's groin and Akihito almost choked in embarassment. He pulled the boy's pants down, along with his underwear, and sighed "It seems painful, am I right?"

Akihito nodded. He wasn't sure if the man was asking him about his embarrassment or about his cock, but the answer was 'yes' for both.

"Since you are so nice to my men, I guess I will do the same for you, and after that, the game begins, okay?"

Saying that, Asami crouched next to cough and grazed his lips over the boy's soft thigh. 

Akihito didn't care if he barely knew the guy. He was still inexperienced when it came to intimate stuff and he was working hard not to come too fast. He may be 21 years old but his few experiences were just two handjobs during college when he was drunk. He hadn't admitted to himself that he was gay until a few weeks ago. There was a man too close to sucking on him right now and being a healthy young man nothing mattered other than his sexual satisfation right now. Besides, Akihito had a simple mind and he usually believed all sorts of things, calling things like sex natural human behavior. 

He could hear his own whimper. And that was a nice sound to Asami. He stroked the boy's balls and sucked on them a little bit. Akihito bit the tie and tried to retreat, but he was lying on the couch and there was nowhere to run.

This was crazy! His friends would shoot him if they ever hear about the irresponsible things he was letting a strange man do to him.

Oh fuck it. Who says they need to know anyway?

Asami took him in his mouth slowly and Akihito was literally tearing that moment.

"Let it go," the man said. "The real game starts after your first cum. After that, you'll definitely be cumming more, I predict." After saying that, the man took him in again, tip to base. Eyes rolling to behind his head, the boy came, and hard.

Asami licked his lips and smirked. "You're gonna be my good boy, right?"

Akihito nodded but it wasn't like he was listening anyways.

Asami took off his pants and called Kirishima. 

"Kirishima, clear my schedule for today."

The man hung up and walked over to the couch, smirking like a devil.

"Now, let's begin."

Akihito tried to make a run for it, but the pants rolled up at his feet made him trip and fall to the ground.

"What a pretty view!" Asami said and smacked the white globes with his calloused hands.

Akihito whimpered softly. Why did that sting feel like a delicious bolt? He could feel his cock hardening again and his face just got redder.

"I can't believe you're stepping in my office wearing such ruined shoes. And that disaster you call pants," Asami said, crouching down and pulling them off. "You look way better without them."

Akihito definitely wouldn't be going home naked but it wasn't like he could really say anything. He was so scared, confused and excited, dragging himself around the office while that handsome man just chuckled at him.

"It seems you're trying to mark my office with your essence or something. That's just making me hornier... and I assume the same goes for you, too."

That was true. But Akihito didn't want to make things easy for him... Not that he would actually be able to put up much of a fight, judging by the state he was in.

Asami sat atop Akihito, bending his knees next to his sides, and started kissing the boy's back. "Your skin is so smooth."

Akihito felt a delicious shiver. Suddenly, resisting seemed like a pretty silly thing to do.

The man was licking downwards. Down, down, until his tongue touched his crack. Akihito cocked his ass up unknowingly. It felt so damn good when the man slipped his hand under Akihito's body to grab his cock. He moaned louder in response.

"Do you like this game so far?" Asami whispered in his ear and Akihito nodded eagerly, biting harder on the tie.

Slowly, the man licked the boy's balls from behind before doing the same with his pucker.

"What a lewd boy ... Just the way I like it ..."

'Oh no ...' The boy shook his head and tried to drag himself away. This was just so embarassing.

Asami laughed.

Akihito glanced back. Honestly, anybody would be afraid if they were faced with such a huge cock as well.

"C'mon now ... you agreed to play with me. So what is this? Are you just teasing me?" The crimelord smirked. "Hey, Akihito ... look at me. Are you afraid?"

The boy nodded.

"Don't be, kitten. Here, let me help you." Asami crouched near the boy who looked up at him with big and scared blue eyes. He loosened the tie around the boy's mouth and pulled it upwards, covering his eyes. "There. Less afraid now?"

"Well, to be honest-"

Asami interrupted the boy, kissing him deeply with his hand still working on his cock.

"Do you like it?"

"Yeah ..."

'Then open up your pretty mouth. "

When the boy opened his pretty mouth, Asami stuck his middle finger inside to prepare the boy's entrance with his own saliva. Carefully, Asami started to fingerfuck him slowly, suddenly accelerating the pace and making the boy a moaning mess. After a few minutes he added another finger.

Akihito swore like an old longshoreman.

"Oh... God..."

"Yeah, you can call me that."

"You perverted jerk..."

"You delicious brat..."

"Can you just fuck - ?" ...ing shut up was what he wanted to say.

"Yeah, Akihito, let's just get to the 'fuck' part."

"What? Wait!... Stop!.. I mean... no... don't stop."

Asami smirked "Actually I have something even better in store for you. So you won't be going anywhere anytime soon."

Was that sarcasm? He was currently naked, blindfolded and handcuffed. How the hell would he get away?

Asami soon returned back to the couch, and Akihito felt his wet fingers touch his puckered entry.

"W-what is this?! What are you doing?"

Asami chuckled evilly. "This is lube and I'm pretty sure you know what I'm doing."

"You keep lube in your office? You damn perverted asshole!"

"Yes, I'm really perverted. It isn't like I've never fucked anyone in here, but I usually don't do that when I should be working. But thanks to your clumsy interference in my business, we're having a nice time now, hm?"

Akihito couldn't even muster a reply because he was speechless. And boy was that rare. He was too busy melting again. Asami was pumping into him with three fingers now and every time Akihito reached his limit the bastard would stop and make him groan.

"Can you please just...." Akihito was blushing so hard he was convinced it would never fade.

"You better beg for it." Asami whispered in his ear and Akihito could hardly contain a delicious shiver. He removed the tie that was blindfolding the boy's eyes.

"F-F-Fuck me...." Akihito couldn't open his eyes, because damn he was so embarassed.

"Now, kitten, open your eyes." Asami bit his earlobe sensually.

"No!"

"C'mon."

"NO."

"Okay, then," Asami smirked, making a motion to remove his fingers. "I'll just stop-" 

"NO! Don't stop!" The boy finally looked at the man, his lovely blue eyes fixed on Asami's mean, golden, sharp ones.

Truth be told, Asami had never met anyone like him before. Barely an adult but still so full of innocence, candidness and beauty, living his life bouncing with enthusiasm and confidence. Those cute rosy cheeks, plump pink lips and beautifully lewd body was his now and Asami wouldn't let him go anytime soon.

"Admit you're mine and don't even think about looking away. I'm going to take you now."

Despite blushing furiously and being so hopelessly on the verge of orgasm, Akihito could still comprehend the meaning of those words. He contemplated refusing, but doubted he'd be able to survive in his current state. Oh well. It wouldn't hurt to comply once in a while. There were more important things at hand right now... 

"...I am yours..."

"...That's a good boy."

**Author's Note:**

> FIRST time publishing smut, I am so sorry haha I feel embarassed. I hope you guys enjoyed xP
> 
> Special thanks to my beta [Kinoshita1227 ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinoshita1227/pseuds/Kinoshita1227%20target=) ❤


End file.
